Hollyoaks: Breaking Boundaries
Hollyoaks: Breaking Boundaries was the first ever late night spin-off of Hollyoaks. The spin-off was a late night in-show episode (the events in this episode occurred following the previous episode and before the next, and are reflected in the episodes), broadcast at 10:55pm. The episode mostly surrounded Luke Morgan, as he was raped by his enemy, Mark Gibbs. The late night episode allowed for more darker scenes and dialogue, which would have been disallowed during the regular episodes. Synopsis Luke is raped by Mark following an intense fight and car chase. Ruth and Lewis reconcile whilst Chloe and Max decide to lose their virginity. Also, Nikki and Dan visit the family of the man killed in the car accident. Plot Nikki looks at the article on the man killed in the accident. She tries to talk Dan out of going to see the family of the man. Dan calls the man's wife but she hangs up on him. Three men go through Luke's bag in the changing rooms and break his stuff. Ruth tries to get the truth out of Lewis. The three men rough up Luke. Lewis is angry with Finn. Jabbo tells off Luke for trashing the room, Luke snaps at him. Outside, Luke storms over to the men in the car and slams the door on Mark's leg, before throwing a rock through the car window and speeding off in his car. Lewis explains his reasons to Finn but it doesn't wash with him. O.B. has set Max up with Chloe. He refuses to go on a date so Darren blackmails him. At the traffic lights, Luke is rear-ended by the three men and they push him into oncoming traffic. Max is shocked to learn O.B. has told Chloe that he wanted to go. The men try to get Luke to pull over. Mandy is annoyed that Luke is late. Darren goes out with Mandy instead. Nikki and Dan go to the Banks's house. Mandy tells Max not to judge Chloe based on looks. She still worries about Luke. Lewis and Ruth have a blazing row, and she storms off when he brings Kurt into it. Chloe works out what Max really thinks of her and tells him off. Lewis is infuriated seeing Ruth seducing Finn and a few other guys. Linda's eldest son Justin arrives home and goes for Dan. Luke gets his car stuck in a pothole and he makes a run for it. The guys catch him and beat him up. Chloe tries to make Max address his problems. Luke spits on Mark and they grab Luke. Mark calls Luke gay and rapes Luke as the two other men pin him to the bonnet. One of the men, Kenny is horrified by what Mark is doing and backs away. Justin threatens to kill Dan. The three men leave Luke lying on the road and Mark tells Luke he deserved it before driving off. Lewis tells Ruth that he thinks she doesn't love Lewis for him, as she only loves Kurt. Max is impressed when Chloe sticks up for him against Mandy. Max invites Chloe back to his and she accepts. Luke climbs into his car and goes to phone Mandy but backs out. His car still won't move out of the pothole. Ruth runs away from Lewis but he manages to grab her. Ruth angers a group of men who try to throw bottles at her and Lewis. Luke washes himself off in the club room showers and breaks down. Chloe and Max shoo O.B. and start kissing. They bond over their lack of experiences with relationships. Ruth and Lewis escape the men and make things up, and are soon kissing and getting undressed. Max and Chloe decide to try losing their virginity to each other. Lewis and Ruth have sex. Max changes his mind about losing his virginity part way through having sex with Chloe. Luke runs out of petrol whilst driving in the car as he fills up at the station, he sees a group of men pull up in a car and freaks out. Nikki gets upset and breaks down in front of Dan. Luke drives erratically through a multi-storey carpark and drives straight through the barrier arm. Cast Regular cast *Finn - James Redmond *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Ruth Osborne - Terri Dwyer *Lewis Richardson - Ben Hull *Mandy Richardson - Sarah Dunn *Nikki Sullivan - Wendy Glenn *O.B. - Darren Jeffries *Max Cunningham - Matt Littler *Mark Gibbs - Colin Parry *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Chloe - Mikyla Dodd Guest cast *Dan Sanders - Joseph May *Jabbo - John Jardine *Justin - Ben Bryant *Linda - Meriel Scholfield *Kenny - Greg Milburn Music Notes *First appearance of Chloe Bruce, who was initially intended to appear only for a few episodes. However, producers made the decision to bring her in full time. *This special late night episode was aired at 10:55pm, and was also the second Hollyoaks episode to air on 15th March 2000. *This was an hour long episode *Lex Milloy is credited as stunt co-ordinator and Andy J. Smart is credited as stunt performer for this episode. *Emma, the woman who goes out with Chloe Bruce is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *One of the men who attack Luke Morgan alongside Mark Gibbs are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *The unknown child actor playing Steven Banks Jr. is uncredited. *The end theme tune is changed for this specific episode. *Greg Wood, credited as Greg Milburn played Kenny, 13 years prior to making his first appearance as Trevor Royle. Videos Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2000 episodes Category:Late night specials